Run
by Wakko's minion
Summary: AU, re written. What happens if you're too blind to see what's infront of you?. Warning Slash/Strong content/Language. (Dolph/Dean) also the rest are Cm punk,Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Evan Bourne and many more.
1. Run

Well it's official this isn't a one shot anymore, it's been re writen to have a more _anything_ to it cuz the other one was really laking in _everything. _This is still dedicated to Chocolate-w-love but know I'm liking it even more for myself.

Oh and a HUGE thank you to Showstopper87 for Beta reading this story... cuz honesty I would have given up on it a long time ago.

* * *

[Dolph's POV]

/Run./For some reason this is what my head keep screaming at me.

He looks at me differently; it's been happening a lot lately. The man I love is changing. We've been going out close to two years now, I even moved in with him a few weeks ago and we couldn't be happier with each other… Well at least that's what I keep telling myself.

I've been thinking about this non-stop since we've started drifting apart. I sat up naked letting the hot air hit my body. I sighed as a small bead of sweat slid along my chest "_Puerto Rico sucks, how anybody can live in this heat is a mystery to me"_ obviously I haven't gotten use to the weather here. I'm such a long way from home.

/Run/

Recently every morning has been the same. I'd wake up alone on a cold bed with parts of my body covered in small scratches and dried cum stains as a result of our apparent _Passionate fucking_, if it's so passionate then, why don't I ever get to finish?

Just sitting on the bed watching T.V since I don't really know anybody that even lives near this dreadful island, my mind gets flooded with all the moments that I shared with him rushed through my head, reminding me of everything we've been through and I loved every bit of it. On how stupid everyone thought I was for leaving everything for him, my friends, my family, my studies and now my happiness.

As the hours passed by, I check my phone for any sign of him, only to find the same message as every other day:

**Dean**: Hey, I went to the gym early and I'll be back in a little while, so don't go anywhere.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "_As if you'd let me go anywhere"_. I toss the phone aside and walked across the room. As every other day this place doesn't feel right. This didn't look like the kind of place two lovers would live instead this place looks like it belongs in a set of a horror movie. I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase as I walk over to the bathroom. I wanted to start unpacking but something kept telling me to not do it just yet.

Once I twisted the water tabs on the shower I let out a deep sigh. I let the hot shower spray away every agonizing part of my body, groan in pain as the hot water rushes all over me finding even more scratches. But somehow it feels good to be embraced by something warm; it's been a long time since I've felt Dean's warmth.

/Run/

Turning off the water I step out to face the worst part of my mornings… the mirror. My face with bags under my eyes, a busted lip, and the lower part of my body was even worse. "_Man, I look like shit_" I stared at myself wondering why? ...simply why? Why has everything changed? Why can't I be _the show off_ that I portrayed? Why do I want to flash my trademark cocky smile at myself in the mirror but can't? Why do I love him?

I pushed my thoughts away as I ben to get dressed, some small grey shorts and a sleeveless blue _stealing the show _shirt. I again began thinking if I was even worthy of my high school nickname, I remember passing along the hallways with my hair slicked back, wearing the latest clothes from Abercrombie & Fitch, loving the attention I got from everybody around me. But all that just seems like a memory know.

The front door suddenly slams just causing me to have a mental war between staying here and going out there. But who was I kidding, every choice till this point had been horrible, why would this one make a difference?

/Run/

I entered the bed room and see Dean dressed in a white shirt and black and red basketball shorts and a sweat soaked tank top, sitting on the bed unlacing his work out shoes. As I walked up to him I get greeted by a strong smell of cigarettes and a quick glance by his cold blue eyes. I've always hated that smell but I've blindly put up with it all this time for a reason. Surprisingly I can't remember what that reason was.

"How was the gym?" I asked sitting next to him. Even this close to him I can't feel his warmth.

"Gym? ...Oh yeah the gym, It was ok" he said finishing taking off his shoes and turning on the T.V.

I move closer to him and he embraced me, this is what confused me the most about him. One minute his cold and distant and the next he shows me the man who I met.

"Hey, Dean I've been thinking I…" I get interrupted.

"You? Thinking? That's new, why don't you go see if there's any beer left in the mini fridge."

There he goes again changing. I've been in this situation before and the best choice is to ignore the insult and just walk away.

"You drank the last one last night so no, there isn't any" I get up to walk away but my wrist get caught.

"And where are you going?" He stares me down and looks deep into my eyes. "Strip" he says.

/Run/

"Dean please I'm not in the…ahh" the pressure in my wrist gets stronger "I said STRIP" he demands.

Dean let go of my wrist and turned off the T.V. I reluctantly started to take off my shirt.

"Nu-uh take off everything" he demanded as he started rubbing his bulge through his basketball shorts.

I sighed and started to remove my shorts, lowering them down revealing my flaccid self. "Such a good little slut, now come over here and suck me" I hesitated and tried to think back at the happier moments with Dean, but none came to mind. "Are you deaf? I said get over here!"

Dean stares me down as I got on my knees; the fucker was making me do all the work as I had to lowers his shorts and let his erected cock spring out. I paused and tried my hardest to push myself through this again.

Without warning Dean yanks my platinum blond hair causing me to open my mouth to yell but I get silenced as his dick gets thruster into it. As always it never tastes like Dean.

"Ahh yeah, now that's what your mouth is good at, Suck like the whore you are" Dean kept thrusting harder, hurting the back of my throat with each movement.

I can't fucking take this anymore. This is no longer the man who I loved. I pull myself away as hard as I could, causing me to fall back.

"Babe what's wrong?" Dean changed is mood again.

"YOU DEAN! YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!"I shouted as all the built up frustration finally started to come out "You can't do this to me anymore, I can't take it."

A silence broke out as I started to get up. Dean just chuckles and says "Then just leave". Those words shouldn't have hurt me like they did but somehow is enjoyment of them made it worse." Leave and move on…I did"

Those last two words did it.

/Run/

For the first time I finally listen to the voice in my head, I quick slid on my shorts and ran. All the moments that I shared with him rushed through my head, reminding me of everything we've been through and I hated every bit of it. Every emotion was hitting my body at once as I aimlessly ran, I didn't care to know where I was going as my only instinct now is to run. I didn't cry, even if I wanted to, but that bastard doesn't deserve my tears.

/Run, run, run because this is want you've wanted to do it all along, Run like never before and never look back/

After what seemed like hours I found myself at the beach, looking out to sea. For some reason I always felt at home near the water even if now I didn't have a home. I was lost with nowhere to go in the darkness of the night. "FUUUUUUUCK!"I screamed as kneeled down and started pounding my fist against the sand.

"Yeah, I always hated that patch on sand too" a sarcastic toned voice suddenly spoke up from out of behind me.

My mind panicked slightly as the tone sounded like Dean but the voice didn't. I got up and looked back to see a hooded figure sitting Indian style on a bench looking like the monkey from Lion king. "Hey, aren't you cold being out here dressed like that? He asks with an indifferent voice.

Only when the cold night air hit me I realized that I only slid on my small shorts and nothing else. "Listen you punk I've had a rough day besides why do you care? I snapped back and looked back out to sea as now I feel embarrassed to be out here like this.

"I don't, I just thought it would be polite to ask since it's not every day that you see a cute guy wearing sexy pants beating the crap out of the sand" he says with a grin on his face as the moon light shines on his face making his lip ring sparkle.

I wanted to protest against his comment but another bone chilling gust of wind blow making me shiver and hug myself trying to warm up. Suddenly I stopped when a warm jacket was placed around me. "What the…?" I turn around to see that the hooded figure as jet black hair dressed in cargo pants and a _Best in the world_ T-shirt with tattoos all over his arms that seem to keep going all over his body.

"Listen sexy pants, I'm all for the whole _I'm going out half-naked_ Style you've got going on. Trusts me it suits you, but you're gonna catch a cold of you don't go home soon" he has this awkward charm to him as he speaks.

"But I don't have a home" that small realization hit hard. Every emotion that I felt hours ago came back twice as strong and this time I did cry. I started to sob out all my frustrations.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no ah shit" he awkwardly pats me on the back. "Don't cry; ah don't cry….ah Man, what do normal people do in these types of situations?" He sighs as he knows what to do.

"Listen I know it's not much, but I got a place for you to stay for the night if you'd like, I mean it's a dump but it could use something pretty in it" he doesn't know why he's offering his home to a stranger but he can make an exception for this one.

"R-Really...? ok" I desperately agreed since I honestly didn't have anywhere else to go. "C-can I ask for your name?"

"It's funny but you already called me by my name, Hi I'm Phil but people call me Punk" he once again grins making his lip ring shine as we start walking towards a lot buildings. "What about you sexy pant? Got a name?"

"Yes, and stop calling me sexy pants" I spite back slowly feeling like my old self again. "My name's Nick but people call me Dolph"

He stops and makes confused face and asks "For real? And you let other people call you that?"

"What? It's a nice name, it's better than being called Punk" I jokingly replied

"Ah touché my friend" We keep walking a short distance and enter a rundown building that looks way too small for even one person to live. "Well were here, welcome to my little piece of hell on earth"

Somehow he wasn't kidding about it being a dump but now I would take anything and being near him wouldn't be such a bad idea. "Oh shit!" Punk shouts as he opens his closet and gets buried in a mountain of clothes. I laugh for what seemed like the first time in ages, this was nice, for now anyway

/Stay/

* * *

More to come, so stay tuned


	2. Stay

This took so long to do, but I'd say it was worth it.

A/N: If you haven't guessed it the /_this thingy_/ moments are Dolph's Subconscious, we all have that little voice in our heads ,right?

* * *

_/Stay/_

The next day arrived in a rush, a harsh light beamed through the blinds of a very small apartment. Dolph stirred in his sleep as his whole body twisted and turned in a one person bed. All His thoughts kept going back and forth to the events that happened the day before, like a violent wave corrupting the peaceful ocean. It feels like his drowning on his own misery as a shark of despair swam around him.

Dolph gasps awake and curls up his knees, holding them as a way of protecting himself. This only lasted about a few minutes since another thing sank into his mind.

_"Where am I?"_

He quickly scans the room like he's done many times in the past, but this time the fear was bigger than before, it looks like a horror movie scene. But it somehow felt nicer than the motel rooms Dean made him stay in; it was something he could not explain.

_/Stay/_

The room was very small, it had only a beat up dresser, some band posters on the wall and a night stand beside him with a lamp, an open door that seems to be a closet… judging by the mountain of clothes that feel out. There's also another door, maybe a way out.

_"But what am I doing here?"_ Dolph slips out of the covers with caution, he tries not to make so much noise as he reaches the door, no matter how nice the feeling are this is still an unknown place. Who knows what could be on the other side.

Upon slowly opening the door, a very nice living area; a small but adorable kitchen is tucked away in the corner and a sitting area facing away to a huge flat screen. Trailing inside there's a door with a peep hole and to the far side of the living room a balcony overlooking the sea can be seen through sliding glass doors. This it's starting to look like a cool little place to be in and not a scary slasher film room he was imagining.

_/Stay-/_ a groan is heard from one of the couches. _/Fuck stay, Run stupid/_

Dolph quickly makes a run for another door near the kitchen, pressing his back against the door he sees that he's now in a bathroom.

_"Oh, no the idiots in the bathroom are always the first ones killed." _Dolph backs away from the door looking for a way out, until the sound of a faraway door closing was heard, probably whoever it was went away.

Gaining confidence once again he goes for the door, but it's looked. "No,no,no,no come on open." Dolph starts to get desperate and pounds on the door to pry it open but its shut tight. Giving up he holds his knees once again… sobbing. He has always had problems with enclosed spaces, as a kid he was shoved many times into small dark rooms as punishment. Even to this day he fears the thought of being trapped. Upon what seems like hours he started knocking on the door as a way of letting someone anyone knows that his in there…. He was inches away from desperately wishing that Dean would come and get him out.

The door unlocks…

_/Safe/_

"So that's where you've been, I was starting to get-"Punk gets interrupted as Dolph upon instinct lunges forward and wraps his arms upon his green sweat pant covered waist. Shivering and scared out of his mind he didn't care who it was that he was clinging onto. "Worried, hey, hey its ok." Punk awkwardly tried to console the scared guy by stroking his in the faint smell of the beach, a salt watery aroma that punk just loves.

Dolph starts to relax a bit by the gentle touch. It feels like forever since he was touched that way, with so much care and love. They stayed that way for a while till he was fully calmed down; he finally looks up and sees the tattooed stranger that he met the other day.

"Punk?"

Punk smiles at the mention of his name. "There you go sexy pants, Now can you get up from there? Please."

Dolph realized that he hasn't let go of Punk's waist and even worse that his face his practically buried in his crotch. He immediately releases his punk and quickly gets to his feet, clumsy head butting Punk right in the nose.

"Ow!"They both cry out in pain from there very rocky morning. "Geez, buy a guy dinner first before rubbing his crotch and nailing him in the face." Punk jokingly says as he rubs his nose.

_/Run/_

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I ... I" Dolph nervously tries to apologies and makes a break for the door but his caught by his arm.

"Wow you really are quick to run away, what has you so scared?" Punk tries to look into Dolphs eyes but can't, it seem that the boy is doing everything he can to keep is walls up, something Punk has dealt with before.

"Please let me go."

Punk sighs and lets go"Alright, if you want to leave then do it, I ain't stopping ya again" with that he goes to a bag in the kitchen and takes out containers of food from his favorite breakfast diner around the corner.

Dolph begins to slowly make his way to the front door, something keeps telling him to stay but he can't, he doesn't know why but somehow all of this feels like it's too good for him, he's used to the dirty and beaten down stuff he usually got with Dean. He goes to open the door but suddenly stops but a voice.

"You know Sexy pants, you shouldn't leave the house looking like that, you might attract the wrong attention." Dolph looks back confused but remembers why this guy call him sexy pants, he looks down and sees that his still in those very small grey shorts that he had the day before, Not that he didn't like walking around like that before yesterday but know he's reverted back to the shy little boy that he once was.

_/Stay/_

He tries to cover himself with a nearby pillow, knowing that he has to leave he builds up the nerve to speak again.

"Can I please have something to where?" he shyly asks.

Punk looks at him confused. _"Is this the same guy that yesterday was swearing out loud and calling me a punk?" _He gathers his thoughts into thinking what might have happened to this guy. The wounds on is body look like they've been made not too long ago, the dirty scratches on his legs and back almost look infected and his pretty face looks tired. That's it he can't let this guy leave.

"How's about this, you come here and eat with me, I take a look at those wounds and then I'll give you something to wear." Punk grabs his plate of food and goes to sit on the couch, turning on the big screen to Saturday cartoons. He knows it's cruel to let the guy almost naked like this but his quick, if he gave him the clothes now, he'd probably vanish in seconds; Then again he is too pretty to cover up just yet.

_/The nerve of this guy/_

Punk continues. "What do you say? Leave now naked like that or stay a little longer, have some breakfast, get cleaned up and then walk out of here looking like a million buck."

Dolph begins to debate on what to do, the signs of his stomach grumbling and the fact that already decided on what to do. It couldn't hurt to at least eat something, even if he didn't know this guy. Then again he didn't have anywhere else to go.

Still covering himself, he heads to the kitchen to grab a plate already served for him then joins Punk on the farthest side of the couch.

Then both eat their breakfast in peace, only exchanging side glances from time to time. The tense in the room couldn't get any denser; but the question of what happened and why he is here is buzzing through Dolph mind.

"So, d-did something happen last night?"Dolph shyly asks and immediately looks away.

Silence

_/Oh no, something did happen, I knew this guy was being too nice/_

All of the sudden Punk break out into a fit of laughter by both the release of tension and the fact that Dolph sounded like someone straight out of a chick flick movie.

"Did you really just say that, what next, are you going to ask me if we used protection or something? Punk continues to laugh as he takes a drink of his morning Diet Pepsi. Only the look of sheer terror on Dolphs face brings his laughter down and has him taking this seriously.

"I was kidding, ok. We didn't do anything, trust me I would have remember if we did, you just crashed in my bed the second you got here, nothing else" Punk had to admit that this guy is his type and if it would have been for any other night he would have done something with the guy, it's not often the he would let anyone in his apartment, but this one felt different.

Dolph let out the breath he was deeply holding; it was a scary to imagine that he already let someone else in him this quick. Truth be told that he has only done it with Dean twice, the rest of the times were only those fucking blow jobs dean loved so much.

"Hey, you ok sexy pants? You look a bit out of it?" Punk says as he takes the last sip of his soda.

_/Ok, I've had it with this guy/_

Dolph gets up from his seat and angrily speaks. "Look why the fuck do you care? You don't even know me, and stop calling me sexy pants!" With that he thanks Punk for the food and goes to leave but stops at Punks words.

Punk just looks pleased to see the guy that he met yesterday back "Now that's what I'm talking about, I was wondering where this side of you went, the shy thing wasn't really working for ya sexy pants."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Dolph argues but doesn't know why he's not leaving; he can't tell what this guy has on him. It could be the spiky long black hair, the mesmerizing hazel eyes, the intriguing lip ring or his fit tattooed upper body pressing again a black tank top.

"Listen, I'll stop calling you sexy pants when you stop liking it, cuz your friend there sure does" Punk points to the small tent growing inside the tiny shorts. He chuckles at Dolphs attempt to cover up again and stands.

"It's ok sexy pants, it happens; let me just fetch the first aid and some clothe for you to put on after you take a shower, you still have sand from yesterday." Punk picks up the plates and tosses them in the sink, and then he heads off the room where Dolph came out of.

Dolph just stand there with a mental battle going on in his head, He wants to stay, and he might as well say the he needs to stay but this is too much. From the corner of his eye he sees a big gray hoodie cub's jacket that looks like it could cover him up enough, his mind is made up now. _"I don't deserve all this."_ With that scribbles something with a pen and paper he found and slips quietly out the door with a tugging feeling in his heart.

He runs once again through the unknown hallways of the apartment complex, with thoughts on where he could go now. He had nowhere to be, nowhere to call home but he convinced himself that he didn't deserve anything anymore. His mind is so clouded that he bumps into someone.

"Hey watch it!" a heavily tattooed man growls.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Dolph apologizes and pulls up the hood of the jacket. "Can you tell me how to get out of here?"

The tattooed man crossed his arms and glares a bit at the guy and his familiar jacket ,"_Isn't that- no it coudn't be_" he pushes his thoughts away and focuses on a horrible salty smell the guy is giving off "Sure, at the end of the hall go down two flights of stairs, then take a right and you'll be out."

"Thanks" Dolph quickly leaves as directed. Still thinking about where he'll end up.

_/You should have stayed/_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hey sexy pants you're in luck, I found something that will actually fit you" Punk enters the room but doesn't find the sexy pants that was once there. "Dolph?"He scans the room and finds that his jacket is gone but a piece of paper is on the floor.

It reads. "Punk, I'm sorry but I have to go, you were so nice to me but I couldn't stay any longer. I hope you understand. Good bye." As punk finished the reading the note, he hurtfully smiles.

"He is different from you."

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
